Satellite communications systems and other wireless communications are used in a variety of telecommunications systems, television, radio and other media systems, data communication networks, military and defense communications systems, and other systems to convey information between remote points using transmitters and receivers. A transmitter is an electronic device which, usually with the aid of an antenna, propagates an electromagnetic signal such as radio, television, or other telecommunications. Transmitters often include signal amplifiers which receive a radio-frequency or other signal, amplify the signal by a predetermined gain, and communicate the amplified signal. On the other hand, a receiver is an electronic device which, also usually with the aid of an antenna, receives and processes a electromagnetic signal. In certain instances, a transmitter and receiver may be combined into a single device called a transceiver.
Because wireless communications are transmitted “over-the-air,” such communications may be subject to interference, whether such interference is incidental or a result of unauthorized use and/or tampering. Accordingly, methods and systems to identify and quantify such interference may be critical to the accuracy and security of communications.